wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fallen Empire
Finale 2007 by Brennan Lee Mulligan and Genevieve Casagrande Overview Teaser “Run!” Daniel Shieldsman tore through the dark forest at breakneck speed, thorns scratching at his face, branches clawing at his shoulders. He burst from the treeline into a dark clearing. His youngest brother Adam, who had just turned 15, was next out of the trees, a bloody streak running down his cheek from the briars. He didn’t seem to notice. He had been raised a soldier, after all. The two of them drew their swords, and slung their massive shields from their backs to their arms. With a crash of branches, Peter, the middle brother, leapt from the treeline. “How close behind?” Peter grimaced, and held up his shield, studded with Barbarian arrows. “Very close.” Blood curdling howls and barbaric curses echoed from the trees. The brothers began to run, before Daniel stopped and pointed to the long grass of the clearing. Not a minute later, 5 hulking, bestial men emerged from the treeline, their longbows knocked with barbed arrows. Their shaggy, massive leader, smiled, and silently gestured to the long grass. The glint of three shields hidden in the reeds shone in the moonlight. The Barbarians drew back their arrows, and let fly. The men guffawed… and then looked confused and upset. Had one of the shields just fallen over? Why had no one screamed? Daniel, Peter and Adam dropped from the branches onto the heads of the Barbarians, and in mere moments the savages were a bloody mess on the ground, and the dark-haired, warrior brothers cleaned their swords on the grass. “To the Palace,” * * * Ilius Tivar the XXIV, Emperor of Tivaria, and Scion of the Great Dragon stood on his balcony overlooking the city of Dracus. It spread out in all directions, white marble temples with soaring spires, blue and silver towers, and the great red walls that appeared as thin red lines near the horizon. The city was old, thousands of years old. And it showed. The Emperor’s Palace itself was the most beautiful work of art in the Empire. A sprawling maze of passageways, towers and keeps, the Palace had housed the Dragon Emperor since Tivar the Conqueror’s day. Now, many of the statues were cracked and broken, and ivy crawled along the old battlements. Ilius himself, only 19, had seen far too much, especially for the youngest Emperor in history. He adjusted his spectacles, and tucked in his robes against the cold night wind. * * * 11 year old Ilius Tivar sat huddled by the base of a marble column. The ballroom was filled with dancing lords and ladies, laughing and drinking in the pleasures of wealth. His blue eyes welled up with tears behind his spectacles, and he wiped his nose on the sleeve of his priceless robes. A tall man in armor made of red scales beaten and molded with steel and gold knelt down. In contrast to his fine armor, the man’s face was beaten and scarred, broad and homely. He had a mane of shaggy grey hair and a big bushy beard, and he put a gauntleted hand on Ilius’ shoulder. “Everything alright, your majesty?” growled the old man, in as kind a voice as he could muster. Ilius looked up, trying to seem regal. “I’m quite alright, Lord Marshal. Thank you for asking.” The Lord Marshal, General of the Armies of Tivaria, looked askance, and saw Onaeus, Emperor of Tivaria, staring through the pale blue stained glass, seeing shapes that were not there, muttering to himself. The old soldier turned back to Ilius, and smiled. “You’re a good lad, Ilius. Let no one, Emperor or otherwise, tell you differently.” Ilius blinked back some more tears, and smiled. “Thank you, Lord Marshal.” “Call me Griswold.” The old man said, and offered a hand to Ilius, lifting him to his feet. * * * Ilius blinked back the memory, not just of his old friend Griswold, but of his father… the man who had killed himself 4 years previous, burning himself alive in his sleep. The Tivars were powerful Mages, but had been known to go mad, from time to time. As the stars shone, Ilius turned at the approach of his royal advisor. Phoenix was lithe and beautiful, her skin a pale white-blue, her hair fiery red. She seemed almost to float to the Emperor, and bowed as she arrived before him. “Cold night, it seems.” “That it does, my liege.” “…Something doesn’t feel quite right. What was ther latest report from the Lord Marshal.” “The latest report was two weeks ago. He said the garrison at Snow Glen was well manned and stocked for an assault.” “… There should have been word since then.” “I… my lord, look to the east.” “What is it?” “Smoke is rising from the Worker’s Ward.”Horses stormed down the Smith’s Highway as Barbarians threw torches at anything that would light, guffawing and shrieking war cries to the sky. The East Gate lay in splinters, and fire spread over the city of Dracus. In minutes, the district was alight, shedding a hellish glow on the whole of the city. Massive crowds of people ran, many trying to grab together their belongings. This proved to be their doom. The Barbarians cut them down where they stood, men women and children. A slender woman with dark hair whipping behind her and blood and soot on her hands rushed down the street, calling out to her fellows, all dressed as her in plain black robes. “Heal Children, Women and Soldiers!,” cried the woman, Asha. “Don’t get caught off guard…” A Barbarian leapt from his horse, throwing Asha to the ground. He raised his axe, and slammed it into… nothing. It stopped short a foot from her face. “You cannot harm me, nor I you. Why are you doing this? Will what you steal make you happy?” Before the Barbarian could answer, a sword slid through his chest, and Adam Shieldsman kicked him to the ground, and helped Asha to her feet. Daniel and Peter were busy with a squadron of cavalry, distracting them from the fleeing commoners. Adam turned to Asha, his face covered in blood, lit even redder by the blazsing fires of homes and shops. “We need to get to the Palace.” Asha pointed up the highway. “Please return, if you can. We need soldiers to direct these people to safety.” “We’ll return if we can.” Said Adam, as he and his brothers bolted up the street. Asha hesitated, then turned back to the crowd. “Stop gathering your belongings! Which is more valuable? Your lives, or your livelihood?” * * * The fire had spread further into the city. In the Grand Ballroom of the Palace with fluted columns and tiled floor strode the Emperor. Behind him were Phoenix, and Buckler, Captain of the Guard. Buckler was broad-shouldered, with silver skin and glowing blue hair, a silvery sword in his hand and a shield set into his forearm. Written across his shoulder were the words “To Protect ‘til Death, for Blood or Bride,” in the First Tongue. “Phoenix, go find my brother and sister, Buckler, gather the Guard and…” Buckler was a silver blur, and he held his sword to the throat of a young man who had just stepped through a door. Daniel Shieldsman, bloody and dirty, kept a firm hand on his sword, his two brothers in the hall behind him. “Speak your business or die,” said Buckler, matter of factly. “I’m Daniel Shieldsman. Me and my brothers have just come from Snow Glen.” The Emperor grinned, “Then Griswold is here!” Daniel stared at Buckler until the sword left his neck. He sheathed his weapon, and bowed to his Emperor, and his brothers did the same. “Your majesty… the Lord Marshal is dead. The Barbarian King waits outside your walls. We have come here, to give you this warning.” The noise of the Palace’s outer gate shattering and the distant cries of Barbarians announced the truth of the brother’s words. “Buckler…” said the Emperor. The Captain of the Guard was already gone. Ilius Tivar turned to Daniel Shieldsman. “Thank you for your warning. Will you perform a task for me?” “Yes, my liege,” answered the three brothers in unison. “I will not be the only one to escape this city tonight. Save my people.” The brothers disappeared into the night, back to the Worker’s Ward, as the Emperor headed to the Library, and Phoenix headed to the Nursery. * * * “Kettle! Behind you!” A tall, wooden man with a stump for a head and a woodsman’s axe at his shoulder gestured frantically to his broad shouldered friend, made of Iron. The Nursery of the House of Tivaria was a vast realm of cushioned mazes, jingling, magic toys and children’s books, with paintings of clouds and stars on its massive domed ceiling. The brightly colored carpets were stained with the blood of Palace Guards and Barbarians alike. The doors were flung open. One of the huge bay windows of the nursery was smashed open, and Carver, the wood golem, was holding two wailing toddlers under his arms standing next to it. And behind him were the children of nobles, weeping and screaming, holding Carver’s legs. Kettle, an Iron Golem, frowned as he smashed a row of Barbarians to death with a colossal hammer. In a voice like an angry dragon, he bellowed, “Carver, you simpleton, cover their eyes!” “Behind you!” A massive Barbarian slammed an axe into Kettle’s head, and it sunk into the Iron. The golem wobbled on his stumpy legs, and turned around, smashing the Barbarian with his shield. Kettle, the axe still in his head, turned to face the squadron of invaders that had broken therough the door. He pointed his hammer arm at them, and turned his shield sideways. The lead Barbarian grinned a toothless grin. “Kill the children, and these demons will have no magic left.” Kettle bellowed, and charged, which to the Barbarians amounted to having a small mountain of angry Iron fall on them. He pushed back the first 8 with his shield, and flung them out through the door. He crushed the leader’s head like an egg, and then smashed the top of the door way. As the ceiling gave way he glared at the Barbarians. “Touch the children, and I promise you, I will have enough magic left in me to kill every flea-ridden one of you a thousand times over.” The ceiling caved in, and the doorway was filled with rubble. * * * Ilius appeared in a flash of flame, and opened the doors to the library. The library, a realm unto itself, a forest of books and scrolls, was aflame. The old, robed librarian, Telemachus was trapped by the fire, wailing. “My books! My books!” Ilius walked unharmed through the flames, and grabbed the librarian’s arm. “Telemachus, we have to go!” The librarian pulled from the Emperor. The librarian grabbed a book from a nearby table, which was only slightly singed. “Help me get the rest!” Ilius grabbed Telemachus, and both were covered in flame, re-appearing near the Nursery. Telemachus wailed. “My library!” The librarian looked at the book in his hands. Its title was “A child’s history of Tivaria: From Tivar the Conqueror to the reign of the Mad Dragon.” “We have to go, Telemachus.” The old man sobbed, and trudged after his Emperor. “YAAAGHH!!” Sarah Quinn planted her spear into the chest of a man over a foot taller than her, and tossed him like a sack of potatoes through the front door of the Alchemy Shop. Her brown hair was tied back in a bun, and she jumped over the man’s body into the street. In the worker’s ward of Dracus, the Capitol, she turned to see great flames licking the sky. The city had fallen. “Jacob?” Sarah’s older brother walked from the shop, slinging a bandolier of potions over his shoulder. “Where’s Beth?” “She’s back at the house.” Jacob tossed a bottle to his sister, and downed one himself. Sarah’s skin grew taut and felt numb, and Jacob’s arms shimmered with a metallic gleam. The two ran down the street. * * * Jacob, 12 years old, ran ahead of his nine year old sister, Sarah. Behind them came their mother with baby Beth in her arms. “Jacob, wait up!” cried Sarah. “He’s almost here, hurry up Sarah! Sarah and Jacob hit the back of the crowd. The sun shone on the main highway of the city, as the military parade came to the Palace. The city, a spawling tapestry of marble columns and soaring, silvery towers, was like a piece of art in itself. Jacob and Sarah pushed through the sea of legs, and arrived at the front of the crowd. Beams of painted wood had been set up at the edge of the street, and amongst a sea of Knights, there he was. The Lord Marshal Griswold. Sarah’s eyes went wide. He was right there, the heroic warrior of the stories her father would tell. The Lord Marshal smiled at the crowds. For a brief moment his eyes connected with Sarah’s. He grinned and waved. Sarah couldn’t believe it. * * * The main highway was flooded with corpses and flame. Jacob and Sarah arrived at their home. Beth, their younger sister, waited there with a dagger in hand. “We need to go. The Southern Gate is still holding fast. I spoke with one of the Penniless Priests, they’re moving to the south.” 3 Barbarians rounded from an alley. One of them drew an arrow to his bow and fired. The arrow glanced off of Jacob’s forerarm as Beth yelped. Sarah snatched the dagger from her sister, and hurled it at the archer. With a wet thunk, it stood to the hilt in the man’s head. The brother and sister leapt at the remaining two. Jacob slammed a heavy, steel fist into the man’s gut as Sarah struck wildly at the other man’s arms. The barbarian howled and knocked Sarah to the ground, raising his axe. The young woman rolled to the side, and shoved her spear through the man’s ribcage and out the other side. Jacob brought both hands into the temple of the remaining warrior, and helped his sister remove her spear from the dead barbarian. “Shall we?” * * * Carver pulled the axe from Kettle’s head. “How are the Prince and Princess…?” “Moon will take care of it.” Answered Kettle. “And Downy,” grinned Carver. The Wood Golem opened one of the cabinet doors set into his chest, and pulled out a hammer and some silvery, glowing nails. He grabbed a spearhead from one of the fallen barbarians, and hammered it over the hole in Kettle’s head. A glowing white ball flickered in the center of the nursery, and in an explosion of white, twisting runes, A thin, beautiful Ivory Golem covered in runes appeared. Behind him, holding his arms were two regal young children, around 11. Prince and Princess Andraxus and Andrea Tivar, the younger siblings of Ilius. And behind them was a giant stuffed animal, with a blanket for a cape. “Time is of the essence. Carver, have you any rope?” Spoke Moon, the Ivory Golem, in a calm, soothing voice. Carver animatedly searched through his drawers and cabinets for rope, and shrugged. “Sorry, all out…” Kettle, Carver and Moon all turned to Downy, the Blanket Golem. The fluffy Golem sighed, and nodded. Carver flipped his axe in the air, and chopped a hole in Downy’s stomach. Downy pulled brightly colored blankets from his tummy and began tying them together. “Sorry, Downy. I’ll stitch you up after this.” In a soft, cuddly baritone, Downy spoke. “It’s OK, Carver. I don’t mind.”” Andraxus spoke. “We have to find my brother.” Andrea nodded agreement. “My lord, our first priority is your safety,” said Moon. Andrea’s arms began to produce flakes of snow, her fingernails glowing with blue light. “My brother is fighting, and he needs our help!” Kettle interrupted Moon’s reply. “Out of the question. Your brother is a grown man, and a graduated Mage. You are children.” Andraxus scowled, and Moon spoke softly. “Young Prince… has it not occurred to you that there are other children in this room? And that the blood of dragons does NOT in fact, flow through their veins.” Andraxus and Andrea stopped their attempts at argument, and looked thoughtful for a moment. Carver tied the end of the blanket to Kettle’s leg. “Time to go, kids!” Downy walked stoically to the window, and tumbled out of it. He fell through the air, blankets shooting out of his stomach, giving the rope more slack. He waved happily to the children. Buckler moved amongst the throng of Barbarians like a fish in water, slicing them into ribbons. He had a look of grim determination on his face, knowing that every dead Barbarian was one less threat to the Emperor. With a slash through the throat, the last Barbarian fell. Buckler sheathed his sword, and halted. For a brief moment, he surveyed the beautiful rock garden he now stood in. The apple tree was blossoming. To Buckler’s back at the edge of the garden was the High Tower, the largest structure in the palace. This garden was no threat to the Royal Family. He began to ignore it The Emperor and a weeping Telemachus appeared, followed shortly by Phoenix. Ilius spoke, “Phoenix, my brother and sister?” With a colossal THUD, Downy hit the ground, a brightly colored rope trailing out of his stomach into the sky. Eventually, the rope led to a broken window, 20 stories above the ground. “My lord, the entrance to the Nursery was sealed. I begin to see why.” Carver slid down the rope, children all over his shoulders and clinging to his arms. He landed, and bowed to the Emperor. As he stood, he looked thoughtful, and then embarrassed, removing a baby from his cabinet-chest, and handing it to Phoenix, who gently cradled it in her arms. In a flash of runes, Moon appeared next to the Emperor, with the Prince and Princess in tow. He gestured up. “Would everyone kindly make room for Kettle.” From Emperor to Guard, Advisor to Child, they all moved to the edges of the garden. With a ferocious, metallic cry, Kettle ran to the window of the Nursery and leapt as far as his stumps would carry him. He sailed through the air, clanking and howling, his hammer flailing ineffectually in the wind. With an earth-shaking crash, he landed in the garden, creating a massive crater. Shakily, he stepped out of the impression he had made, and mumbled “I’ll get around to fixing the garden later on…” “There’ll be no need to fix any of it.” Said a commanding, female voice. The assembled royals look to the old woman. Her hair in a tight bun, spectacles resting on her nose, her green dress without a speck of ash, stood Ophelia Parrin, Keeper of the Castle. Even the Emperor was worried at the scowl on her face. No living creature wished to see the Old woman scowl. “We’re leaving,” said Madam Parrin, “I imagine for good.” “But…” began Prince Andraxus. “No interrupting, your majesty. There is a secret passage that leads to the river beyond the Southern Gate. We’re taking it. We’re saving the future, and forgetting the past, beautiful as this palace may be.” Buckler drew next to Madam Parrin, his sword pointed ahead of him, and the group rushed through the palace. * * * The Woods beyond the Southern Gate were alight, living with screams, burning to the ground, thousands of commoners filled the forest. Barbarians ran amongst them, but now the Tivarians were fighting back. Sarah Quinn barked commands at the Villagers, standing against the oncoming Barbarians. Leaping to her side were three brothers, bearing sword and shield. Sarah looked at the Newcomers. With a silent look, the warriors knew they were in good company, and began to lay waste to the oncoming Barbarians. Jacob raised his head from a makeshift bandage he was placing an a young child. “Sarah, we need to move!” Sarah raised her bloody spear and nodded, motioning to the brothers. “Daniel Shieldsman.” “Sarah Quinn. Have you seen any of the penniless?” Almost as if summoned, Asha emerged from the trees. “Sarah! We need to go, we need to make it to the river. The commoners ran… The fire spread fast, and Barbarians were everywhere. A massive rock move about five feet to the left, and the Quinns and Shieldsman stopped. Emperor Ilius Tivar crawled from a hole in the ground, and looked Sarah Quinn in the eyes. Her face aghast, Sarah was unsure of what to do. She made as if to bow. “Now is not the time to bow,” said the Emperor, “We need to move.” Sarah nodded, and turned to the Penniless Priests and the Shieldsman. “The Emperor has not fallen! The city is lost, but hope is not. Archers and mages in the center shields at the back! Let’s move out!” And with that, the motley assortment of nobles and golems, commoners and priests moved into the forest, and hopefully, to safety. Flow What Really Happenned Cast Royals *Emperor Ilius Tivar XXIV - Thomas Gordanier *Prince Andraxus Tivar III - Evan Mulvaney *Princess Andrea Tivar - Ruby Lavin Nursery Golems *Carver, the Wood Golem - Wiley Gorn *Kettle, the Iron Golem - Innis Lawrence *Moon, the Ivory Golem - Jack Covell *Downy, the Blanket Golem - Flynn Jones Important Tivarians *Sarah Quinn - Victoria Howland *Jacob Quinn - Johan Sheridan *Beth Quinn - Brynna Golden *Daniel Shieldsman - Sean-Michael Henessy *Peter Shieldsman - Bo Strauss *Adam Shieldsman - Shane Henessy *Asha - Moo ten Broeke *Telemachus - Colin O'Brien *High Mage Oakenstaff - Griffin Johnston The Living Spells *Phoenix, the Living Spell of Resurrection - Genevieve Casagrande *Buckler, the Living Spell of Quest - *Nightfall, the Living Spell of Blindness - *Figment, the Living Spell of Hallucination - *Shackles, the Living Spell of Capture - *Shatters, the Living Spell of Pain and Wounding - *Dust, the Living Spell of Death - Justin Klare Thomas *, the Living Spell of Travel - The Inheritance Guild *Archmage Tellus - Brennan Lee Mulligan :*Hesha - Hannah Rothman :*Hera - Hannah Rothman :*Hess - :*Harmonious - :*Primus - *Lady Clara - Eliza Reynolds **Lillendil-Taylor Fisher *Lakon the Smith - Slanch *Adrian Malach - George Boyar *Goblin King Moglop - Jonah Grumbine Fairies *Cloud, the Air Fairy - Nick Feder *Breeze, the Air Fairy - Griffin Simpson *Fire Fairy - Trine Boode Petersen History of Tivaria A Child’s History of the Tivarian Empire By High Mage Viridius Androvelodus The Age of the Dragon Tivaria, many ages ago, was a small and simple land, that had no name. The people were farmers and hunters, who lived in the shadow of the Fair Folk, who accompanied them in their woodland home. They lived longer than most, and many in Tivaria had a talent for magic. They worshipped the four elements, of which the Fair Folk were the guardians, and led happy simple lives. Legend tells of a boy, born to a noble woman of the nameless woodland that would one day be known as Tivaria. The boy grew up in the palace alone, and was shunned by the nobles, for he had no father. The mother would not say who the man had been, but smiled knowingly whenever asked. On the boy’s thirteenth birthday, a shadow fell over the palace, as a Great Dragon, the size of a castle tower, with wings like the broad branches of the tallest trees and claws like swords, landed from on high. He had come to collect his son, the boy known as Tivar. The boy left with the Dragon, and returned four years later, the most powerful Mage the land had ever seen. In months, he had an assembled an army, and he had trained an order of apprentices. And as great towers rose from the Earth, the eyes of Tivar Dragonborn looked to the North. The Church of the Dragon was born; worshipping Tivar’s father, and the Mage Orders began to craft the first Living Spells. Golems were made, and the Mage Army took to the sky. By the time Tivar Dragonborn was laid to rest, the Tivarian Empire spread across the vast breadth of the western landmass. And as the decades and centuries passed, the descendants of Tivar, the Line of the Dragon Emperor, succeeded in subjugating the whole of the continent. Akea, Drosair, Blunderbuss, Rilliand, Kell, Ganua, Brunendor, Avania, Aladaria, Atraria, Tyrgard, Vosek had all fallen to Tivar the Conqueror. Even Gilianoch, home of the elves fell, When Valindil Summer King and Karthanui Winter Queen surrendered in order to preserve their forests. After Tivar came his son, in 143, Tivar II, who conquered the lands of Strym, Felanoch and Odrus. Crowned in 196, Empress Tivarine, the youngest and most powerful child of Tivar II, conquered Kewri, Adrase and the Golden Isles. Emperor Harvaxus was crowned in 250, and conquered only Kolhan, but drove off the advances of the massive Kallervjalherg Horde. Emperor Ilius II was crowned in 293. He quieted many rebellions, and spent his reign fortifying the advances of the Empire. He also incorporated the newly created country of Emiradel, home of the strange new race of Jeweled Elves. In 335, Empress Andratea IV was crowned. She conquered Kyuzo and Amsa both, and in 366, declared the Continent of Kiros Conquered. Pax Tivaria And thus, in the year 370, the Pax Tivaria began with the crowning of the Emperor Draconius V. Draconius married Philia Vandarakathus, the High Cleric of the Dragon Church, and instated it as the Imperial Religion, demanding that those of differing faiths at least keep one shrine in their communities to the Great Dragon. Draconius the Peaceful brought the Empire surging into an unrivaled state of opulence and luxury. Great Cities of white marble, spiraling towers of silver and great floating castles of pure magic dotted the land. Tower Golems shuffled down busy highways, as mages rested on benches hanging from their arms, waiting for their stop. Merchant-Wizards built teleportation platforms of jade and amethyst that could send 100 men across the continent in the blink of an eye. The Church of the Dragon had cathedrals in every town, most of which had hired the remaining Dragons to move their hoards into labyrinths of bronze and obsidian to attract pilgrims. Healing spells that walked on two legs and glowed with holy light staffed hospitals, and capture spells in uniform walked the streets as Police. The army of Tivaria had no enemies left to fight, and thus turned their prodigious magical talent to peaceful endeavors. During this time, dozens of Mage Orders and Guilds were created, including but not limited to, the Golden Order, warrior mages all, The Guild of the Drake, bounty hunters and rangers, the Order of the Undead Tree, who could contact spirits and bring them into the bodies of golems, and the Keepers of the Seven, an order of Mages dedicated to protecting the Empire from Seven of the most powerful magical secrets in existence. The Tivarians lived inscrutable lives of unimaginable luxury. For a nominal fee, you could have food teleported into your home, and have it flavored with a delicious hallucination spell. Most mages didn’t need to teleport themselves, as it was easier to just have a teleport base installed in your home. Even the art of flight was too tedious to train and prepare for. Carpets became available for most families. This proliferation of the Magical lifestyle in material form was known as The Artificence. The term refers to the collected whole of magical relics created during the Pax Tivaria, all of the empire’s Golems, Living Spells, and various arcane items. Mages no longer wanted to cast Magic themselves. They had fought their battles, and wanted their just reward. They wanted peace and prosperity. They wanted someone or something else to bear their burden, and they wanted things to stay as they were, in glorious prosperity. The Emperors and Empresses of this era lived peaceful lives of governance. In 516, Emperor Ilius VIII was crowned. In 442, Emperor Tivar XIX was crowned, and in the year 462 sired his 184th child. In 470, Empress Tivarine XXI was crowned, and in 474, was the first Empress to marry a commoner, Sir Rickard of Rilliand. In 496, Emperor Calaxus XV was crowned, and in 508, became the first Emperor to die of a disease. Consumption of the Lungs plagued and finally killed the Emperor later in his life. And thus, in 508, Harvaxus the XXII was crowned. The Mage Wars The first of the Red Ships of the Caridelian Empire landed on Midsummer Eve, the year 511, making port in Drosair City. The first day the ships landed, over a million citizens of the Empire lost their lives. And from there, the numbers only increased. From the south they came, the Great Red Ships of the Empire of Caridel, and thus began the War of the Fiery Ocean. The Tivarian Empire had never before faced an equal, and yet they very nearly were conquered. A Warrior, a powerful man named General Albrian, led the Caridelians. The first time a warrior had had any status in the eyes of anyone in the Empire. General Albrian’s lieutenants were Wizard Octon and Shakesh the Beast. The Mages of Tivaria had encountered Wizards once or twice before, and never encountered Sorcerers. Octon’s Wizards of the Spire, and Shakesh’s Tesheili Sorcerers were more than a match for the Tivarian Mages, winning decisive victories at the Battles of Adranoch Lake, the Battle of Ganua Falls and the 12-Nights War deep in the Heartstone Mountains. Moreover, even the simple warriors of Caridel were a match for the Mages. Macarnoan Engineers brought forth legions of catapults, ballistaes, siege towers, battering rams and other devices to match the destructive power of the mages. And other than just the armies, Albrian deployed units of Berserkers into civilian towns, who grew more powerful the more blood they spilt. Lilisin of the Oaks was the first Druid to step foot on Tivaria, and the forests of the Empire rose up to fight for the Caridelians. And most fearsome of all, the terrible Lord Barrid and his Griffin Riders swept the land, killing women and children to sew chaos and terror amongst the Empire. But there were heroes as well. The Great Adrian Malach, the Swashbuckling Mage, came to the rescue. Son of a Pirate King and a Gypsy Witch, he created four relics. The Sword, Bow, Bracers and Amulet of Adrian Malach were the only reason that Dracus was not defeated by the Wizards of the Spire. Moreover, Elixia of the Isles, a Legendary Alchemist, was able to secure the enduring protection of the Royal Family and Guild Leaders. The High Mage Giridios and High Cleric Filindias were very old and peaceful sorts, and depended heavily on the High Artificer Lakon the Smith. Lakon’s army of Golems was deployed across the Empire. At the Battle of Undergate, Lakon animated the fallen Lord Dinius’ Castle, killing those inside, but destroying General Albrian’s Flagship and hundreds of his ships. The Greatest General of the War, however, was Tellus. Tellus and his wife, Dana, Guildmasters of the Golden Order, were the vanguard of the Tivarian Army. Tellus befriended Adrian Malach, and together they convinced High King Moglop of the Goblins, and Lady Clara, Queen of the Jeweled Elves, to fight for Tivaria. In the eighth year of the war, the face of the Empire had changed. Though the Artificence held strong, much of it had been destroyed in the war. And most horrifying of all, the inborn talents of Tivaria’s Mages had faded drastically. The Mages could no longer fly. Living Spells could no longer be created. Sacrifices needed to be made. Tellus of the Golden Order took his remaining Mages to the southern shore of Tivaria. He cast the most powerful spell that had been cast in a hundred years, killing his wife and three children, Septus, Ardus and Genivia to power his spell. A wall of fire spread across the Ocean, and the reinforcements of the Caridelians ceased. Adrian Malach defeated Wizard Octon, The Jeweled Queen destroyed Lilisin, and Moglop crushed Shakesh the Beast at the Battle of Avania. General Albrian sounded the retreat, and the Caridelians fled to the east, north and west, separated from their homeland. And thus, in 519, began the Years of Strife. After the defeat of the Caridelians, the Empire was in tatters. Cities had been destroyed, Golems lying rusty and shattered, Living Spells dissipated after hundreds of years. Many factions rose to power during this chaotic time. The largest of which was known as the Inheritance Guild. Tellus, no longer the leader of a Guild, became a politician, with much respect for his dedication to the Empire and his sacrifice. Harvaxus XII, Giridios and Filindias all believed The Weakening was due to the Empire’s dependence on the Artificence. The Empire had lost its respect for Magic, and Mages had stopped seeing wonder in their work. The Royal Family began to discuss plans of changing or even destroying the Artificence. Opposite them were Tellus and his friends in the Mage Guilds. His philosophy was that the Artificence was the only thing that had won the War of the Fiery Ocean, and that 200 years of Peace are what made the Empire weak. The Tivarians had neglected their duty, to conquer, subjugate and enlighten the world. Tellus founded an order known as the Inheritance Guild. Adrian Malach and Elixia of the Isles, heroes of the War, both lent their public support to Tellus. The Inheritance Guild’s stated purpose was “To Obtain and Study the breadth of the Artificence, for the Glory of Tivaria.” The Guild granted itself the power of search and seizure, stealing magic items, living spells and golems from their rightful owners. When the Inheritance Guild conducted a raid on the Cathedral of the Dragon in the Capitol, Dracus, push had come to shove. Emperor Harvaxus declared the Inheritance Guild abolished. In that same day, Tellus heard the news, teleported into the Palace, and killed Giridios, the old High Mage, appointing himself High Mage in his stead. Across the Empire, droves of Mages left their orders, joining the Inheritance Guild. The Jeweled Queen and High King Moglop marshaled their armies, and went to war. Adrian Malach and Elixia both joined Tellus, and the Inheritance Guild declared open war on the broken power of the Imperial Family and the Dragon Church. In the year 522, the Mage Wars began. A year after the war began, the remaining dragons of the Empire joined Tellus. The Inheritance Guild also had the gold, thanks to Jeweled Queen, had enough gold to hire every mercenary in the Empire. Things looked bad for Tivaria. The High Cleric Filindias was killed by Tellus’ Dragon-Steed in the Battle of Cjalgrin, and the Inheritance Guild had collected the majority of the Artificence. In 524, Tellus and Harvaxus XII dueled, and Harvaxus was nearly killed. The people needed a hero. Before this age, there had been warriors. Tivaria, in ancient times, had once been home to Knights, before the Dragons had killed them. Many of the countries that Tivaria had conquered had employed warriors in their defenses. But Tivaria’s Army had always been comprised of Mages, Clerics, and the occasional alchemist who tended to Golems or the Magical Beasts and Artifacts in the army’s possession. For hundreds of years, the only swords to be found belonged to Wizards who enjoyed the novelty of using them. But the power of General Albrian, detestable as he was, had changed the way warriors were viewed. Magic was on the decline. Mages had forgotten how to create Living Spells, and Golems were being made smaller and simpler than ever. And so, when the Dragons sided with the Inheritance Guild, a young woman from the slums of the Capitol rose to the defense of the Emperor. Cara Sawyer was born and raised on a small farm to the south of Dracus, and in her twentieth year. Not much is known of her young life, but the first reports of an immensely powerful warrior in the south of Tivaria arrived at the doorstep of the Emperor in the Year 525. The woman, who began to call herself the Lord Marshal, had sent scouts across the Empire, calling for Warriors. She based her army from a temple, hidden deep in the woods of Tivaria. And as she raised her banner, men and women of the common folk flocked to her side. Her first great recruits were Marco of Adrase, a great fencer and sailor. Roland of Rilliand, a knight of iron will and great honor, and Corog of Vosek, the Barbarian Chieftain. The three of them brought their armies, and after their decision to follow a young girl, armies from across the Empire came to the call of the Lord Marshal. Due to the stunning intellect and at times incredible luck of the fledgling army, the Forces of the Lord Marshal rose to face the Inheritance Guild. Because of the nature of Magic, once the Lord Marshal got her hands on the Emperor’s trove of magic swords and armor, they were more than equal match for the Inheritance Guild. Marco of Adrase drove the Jeweled Elves back to their homeland, and Corog of Vosek smashed the Goblin armies, driving them deep into the mountains. Roland of Rilliand fell at the Battle of Aurum Fields to the Relics of Adrian Malach, but not before wounding Adrian himself. But the warriors were too strong. Tellus himself led the charge against Cara Sawyer’s army at the Battle of Snow Glen, and left the field wounded and defeated, his Dragon, Kalathraxinius, dead. Cara Sawyer declared the Guild defeated. Emperor Harvaxus XII cast a spell, banishing the Inheritance Guild from the Homeland of Tivaria. And with that spell, the truth was revealed. Lakon the Smith, High Artificer, killed the Emperor as the spell was cast, revealing himself as a Spy and member of the Inheritor Council. On his way out of Tivaria, Lakon single-handedly destroyed the Warrior Temple Cara Sawyer had built, and then was gone. In the Year 532, the Mage Wars ended at Snow Glen. On New Years Day, Emperor Ilius XX was crowned, and thus began the Age of the Warrior. Age of the Warrior However, all would not stay peaceful. Once the war had ended, the Lord Marshal turned her sword on the Imperial House. No more, she said, would common folk live under the heel of the Magical World. She enslaved the Emperor, making his palace a jail. The Warrior Caste took control of the Military. But Cara Sawyer was fair, and left the power of the Church and Mage Orders under the purview of the Imperial Family. In 535, Cara Sawyer pulled her forces out of the ever hostile and strange Eastern landmass of the continent of Kiros, as well as the Golden Isles, allowing their secession from the Empire. The Western Empire stayed strong, Cara Sawyer revered by the entirety of the common folk. In 572, when Cara Sawyer died an old childless woman, no Nobles were allowed to attend her funeral. Across every town and city in the Empire, that night was known as the Starless Evening, because so many candles were lit in her honor that nighttime sky looked dull in comparison. Ilius XX, as anyone might expect, attempted to rekindle the power of the Imperial Family. He appointed a Castle Guard, known as Clayton Waters, Lord Marshal. Clayton the Fool became his title, whispered behind his back. Infuriated at this appointment, the ancient Corog of Vosek and Marco of Adrase left Dracus, swearing vengeance on the Emperor for spitting on the memory of Cara Sawyer. With their military aid, the nations of Adrase, Rilliand, Kell, Odrus, Felanoch, Strym, Brunendor, Tision, Avania, Atraria, Aladaria and Ganua all rebelled. The Great Rebellion of 573 ended with the deaths in battle of Marco and Corog, and the subsequent assassinations of Clayton Waters and Emperor Ilius XX. The rebellious nations became sovereign states, and in 577, two days after the deaths of Ilius and Clayton the Fool, the young Empress Zefinah I was crowned, and appointed Tobias of Drosair Lord Marshal. From that day forth, it was said that a curse was put upon the Imperial Family, to never again appoint someone unworthy to the position of Lord Marshal. Some say Zefinah herself was the first to speak of the curse as a real entity. And the Age of the Warrior continued. Magic continued to fade, and more of the Artificence disappeared, either stolen by Faeries or lost to rebelling states. In 601, the Lord Marshal Tobias died, and Zefinah appointed Katie Samson to the position. A brilliant archer, but poor tactician, Lord Marshal Samson was unable to prevent Tyrgard and Vosek from rebelling, with help from the Barbarian Kings in Kallervjalherg. In 630, Zefinah died, and her son Tivar XXIX was crowned. In 643, upon Lord Marshal Samson’s death, the proud and pious Emperor appointed Ogren of Odrus Lord Marshal, and imposed Religious purity on the Empire. Ogren marched on Gilianoch, destroying their temples and erecting Dragon Churches. And so, the Summer King Cantivar revolted, liberating not just Gilianoch, but the tiny Gnome Country of Blunderbuss as well. In 654, Tivar XXIX died, succeeded by his daughter, Andratea XVI. In 679, in an effort to make peace with the bitter and angry Elves, Lillian Hunter, a half-elf, was appointed Lord Marshal by the Empress. In 701, Coraeus IV was made Emperor. In 714, Lillian Hunter left the position of Lord Marshal, wishing to return to the woods, and Coraeus IV appointed Marden O’Malley to the position of Lord Marshal. O’Malley’s half-brother, Calohan Oarsman, the Pirate King, took the appointment as an opportunity to pillage Imperial Ships with reckless abandon, and as O’Malley tried to stop him, the Pirate King agitated the entire province of Drosair into rebellion in the year 719. O’Malley committed suicide at his failure, and Sir Callen Trake was appointed Lord Marshal. In 744, Emperor Tivar XXXII was crowned, and married his cousin, the Lady Tivarine. In 760, he appointed Delia Shara Lord Marshal, and in 781, his son, Tivar XXXIII was crowned Emperor. Tivar the XXXIII, better known as the Mad Dragon. Age of Tivaria In the year of his crowning, the Mad Dragon killed the Lord Marshal, and appointed his 16-year-old brother, Harvaxus XXIX, Lord Marshal. It was a reign of terror. Tivaria fell into darkness and despair, and the Mad Dragon declared War. He said that Tivaria would rekindle its lost glory, reclaim what was its rightful provenance. And thus, in the winter of 781, began the War of Lost Hope. For 17 years the war dragged on. Akea, the peaceful Farm Lands, were burnt to the ground, razed, filled with scavengers, mercenaries and Goblins in the wake of the army. Tivaria, sustaining massive losses, retook Drosair and Blunderbuss. In a fit of military stupidity, the Emperor himself led a charge into Tyrgard, not even making it to the Barbarian capitol. During this time, Kewri, the peaceful land of poets and singers in their wooded glades who had never rebelled, produced a legendary princess alchemist known as Maegwin Mosstone. In a diplomatic blunder, Maegwin, in her tribal crowning, spoke out against war and battle. Word reached the Mad Dragon, and he abandoned his campaign in Tyrgard, and journeyed with his army into Kewri. The land was destroyed, its people slaughtered and enslaved, their Tribal King, Corbin Cloudspeaker, was murdered by the Mad Dragon himself. Lord Marshal Harvaxus led a blundering campaign, doomed from the beginning by poor planning and cronyism, into Gilianoch. With their allies in Rilliand and Ganua, Summer King Cantivar pushed back the Lord Marshal, again liberating Blunderbuss and smashing the Tivarian armies. Harvaxus, before he could recuperate and charge again, was killed by his own captains, who then accepted their executions, saying they would have done it a thousand times over. As the Mad Dragon made plans to destroy his own armies for insubordination, he was assassinated by the escaped Maegwin Mosstone and her friends, Luke Silverhand, the Mage, Seamus Clearstream, the Cleric, and Rowan Hawthorn, the Warrior. The Kewrin nobles disappeared, saying that whenever corruption visited the nobles of any house, they would be there to fight it. In 798, the War of Lost Hope ended, and Onaeus the First was crowned, making Auron Tanner his Lord Marshal. The Empire lost, only Tivaria remained sovereign. Auron Tanner built the great northern wall, creating the Lord Marshal’s Garrison in the town of Snow Glen. And thus we come to the modern age. Please return this textbook to the library.